Kristanna Greyjoy
Kristanna Greyjoy is the daughter of Gendra, and Michael Loken making her a member of House Loken. Kristanna has two siblings in the form of Jinny, and Loven Loken of which her brother Loven died reaving when they were young, and her sibling in the form of Jinny Loken of whome is a member of Asha Greyjoy's personal ship the "Sea Bitch" and this relationship was created after Kristanna introduced her sister to Asha Greyjoy who is her step-sister by way of her marriage. Kristanna Greyjoy is married to Maron Greyjoy making her a member of House Greyjoy and in this relationship she has four children in the form of Balon, Maron, Lessa, and Enterion Greyjoy. Kristanna Greyjoy was born into the semi-wealthy House Loken on the island of Old Wyk, and in this way she came to enjoy the water as much as the other men of her house. Her brother was killed during a reaving that he went on early in his life, and following this she became the heir to House Loken. She came to tag along with her house's raids and gained a reputation for brutality after she killed an entire village off the northern coasts. As she continued to reave she eventually found her fate when during a particularly large raid she met Maron Greyjoy, and the two clicked sexually instantly. With this relationship sparked she joined Maron's ship and the two were married and over the years have had four children. Kristanna mainly takes care of the children now, but she still continues to join Maron on raids whenever the oppurtunity arises. Kristanna Greyjoy would join her husband when he travelled from their home on Pyke to go to Harrenhall where he briefly was placed in command when Victarion and his son left to go north to harass the villages north of Harrenhall. Their time in Harrenhall was brief but she would be struck by the hopeless situaton faced by the Ironborn in Harrenhall, and when she openly questioned how they could win to some of the Ironborn they laughed and said the point wasn`t to win it was to bleed the city red. When Bolten became the weaker of the two forces during the Bolten Lucerne War Kristanna Greyjoy would join her husband in reaving along the northern coast of Bolten and would succesfully reave numerous villages and holds in the Cerwyn area. Kristanna Greyjoy would get stuck on the wrong ship on the way back to Pyke and this was lucky as when she entered the area a loyal friend of Maron stopped her boat and sent her northward to Old Wyk where her family was to meet with her children who he had already sent that way. Travelling to Old Wyk she wanted the entire time to return to Pyke where she believed she could rescue Maron, but as she prepared to leave she was stopped by Asha of whom told her that she was sailing for Seagard and that once she was succesful they had promiced to release Maron from his capitivity. History Early History Kristanna Greyjoy was born into the semi-wealthy House Loken, and in this way she came to enjoy the water as much as the other men of her house. Maron Greyjoy See Also : Maron Greyjoy She came to tag along with her house's raids and eventually during a particularly large raid she met Maron Greyjoy, and the two clicked sexually instantly. The two saw eachother as Maron jumped off the side of the boat into the water preparing to move onland to the village they were raiding. As he spied her from the water he stopped for a moment and his men stopped as well, as they followed his lead until the moment he died. Realizing he had to keep moving he shrugged the feelings off and kept moving towards the village. While Maron would usually be counting his loot he was busy with Kristanna on board his boat and for a full day he refused any of the men of his boat to be allowed on the boat as the two engaged eachother over and over again. Following the day he allowed the men back on board, but she remained with him, and when they returned to Pyke they engaged in a rushed Ironborn wedding before they spent the next month simply locked on board his boat. Children Family Members Balon Greyjoy2.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Step Father|link=Balon Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Alanys Greyjoy - Step Mother|link=House Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy - Husband|link=Maron Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Enterion Greyjoy - Son|link=Enterion Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Balon Greyjoy II. - Son|link=House Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Lessa Greyjoy - Daughter|link=House Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Maron Greyjoy II. - Son|link=House Greyjoy Theon Greyjoy.png|Theon Greyjoy - Step Brother|link=Theon Greyjoy Euron Greyjoy2.jpg|Euron Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Euron Greyjoy Victarion Greyjoy1.jpg|Victarion Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Victarion Greyjoy Relationships Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|'Maron Greyjoy' - Lover Maron Greyjoy and Kristanna Greyjoy would be passionatly in love from the first day they slept together after reaving to the final day when Maron Greyjoy was killed by Euron Greyjoy and Kristanna would become fanatical in her desire for vengeance following his death. Euron_Greyjoy_Cover.jpg|'Euron Greyjoy' - Enemy Euron Greyjoy and Kristanna Greyjoy would have no relationship until at the menipulations of Euron her beloved husband Maron would be captured and eventually executed leading to Kristanna becoming fanatical in her desire to gain vengeance against Euron Greyjoy|link=Euron Greyjoy Category:House Loken Category:House Greyjoy Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Ironborn Category:People of the Iron Islands Category:Knight Category:Ironborn Knight